A bout
by Linorea
Summary: Tony travaille jusqu'à l'épuisement et personne ne semble le remarquer. Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop tard.


**Sommaire : Tony travaille jusqu'à l'épuisement et il n'y a personne pour s'en rendre compte. **

**Disclaimer : Tony Stark ne m'appartient pas, apparemment. Et le reste des avengers non plus. J'aime juste les emprunter pour les torturer un peu. **

**Voilà un petit One shot pour me (vous) faire plaisir. Avec Tony, Tony et encore Tony ^^ Et ce n'est pas joyeux joyeux. Bonne lecture!**

**A bout**

La clé tomba sur le sol dans une cacophonie qui fit sursauter Tony et manqua de le faire tomber du tabouret sur lequel il était assis depuis bientôt neuf heures, à en croire l'horloge murale. Il avait du s'assoupir et il serait probablement encore endormi s'il n'avait pas lâché l'outil de métal.

Il avait passé les deux derniers jours à travailler non stop sur un projet pour l'armée. Bien sûr, Stark Industries ne produisait plus d'armes mais la compagnie avait encore quelques contrats qui courraient avec l'oncle Sam. Même si la plupart avaient pris fin avec le changement de direction pris par Stark Industries lorsque Tony était revenu de son incarcération en Afghanistan. Quelques millions par ci, par là, une chute d'actions phénoménale et le tour était joué.

Et si Tony Stark était aujourd'hui le précurseur de l'énergie propre, en pratique cela ne rapportait pas grand-chose et il avait un empire à faire tourner, des milliers d'emplois à sauvegarder. Et pour cela il devait toujours trouver de nouvelles idées pour les délivrer à la foule d'ingénieurs qui travaillaient pour lui. Même si, la plupart du temps, il avait plutôt l'impression de travailler pour eux. C'était lui, après tout, qui les trouvait ces idées révolutionnaires, c'était lui qui testait encore et encore chacune de ses inventions pour s'assurer qu'elles ne puissent être utilisées à des fins non pacifiques.

Et c'est exactement ce qu'il essayait de faire avec la nouvelle unité mobile qu'il devait présenter à l'armée de terre à la fin de la semaine. Dans trois jours en somme… L'idée était de concevoir une unité autonome qui puisse se déplacer avec les troupes sur tous les terrains pour pouvoir leur fournir le nécessaire en cas de besoin. Kit médical, nourriture, eau. Tout ca compacté pour prendre le moins de place possible. Malheureusement, à chaque fois que Tony se disait qu'il avait enfin fini, qu'il n'y avait plus rien à modifier, il commençait à penser à toutes ces façons de transformer un petit robot inoffensif en arme mortelle. Et ca lui faisait peur, pas seulement parce qu'il ne voulait pas que ces inventions tombent entre de mauvaises mains et soient utilisées à des fins désastreuses, non. Mais aussi parce que, quelque part au fond de lui, il avait envie de savoir quels dégâts ce petit coffre sur roues pourrait f aire. En y implantant quelques explosifs par exemple.

Tony se frotta les yeux pour évacuer ces noires pensées. Il devait être vraiment fatigué s'il commençait à s'égarer de la sorte.

Et s'il n'avait à se préoccuper que de ce projet ! Mais non, ce serait bien trop facile. Il y avait aussi ce travail de consultant pour le SHIELD. Fury lui avait demandé de tester les défenses de l'héliporteur pour que des personnes comme lui ne puissent pas s'infiltrer dans le système. Le challenge était amusant. Il aimait particulièrement se mesurer à lui-même, enfin un adversaire à sa mesure ! Mais lorsqu'il avait accepté, il ne s'était pas rendu compte que d'autres choses allaient s'accumuler sur son plan de travail comme dans son cerveau qui était, actuellement, assez proche de la surchauffe.

Il y avait aussi l'arc de Clint que Tony voulait réparer. L'arme avait souffert de leur dernière mission et Tony avait promis à l'archer qu'il pourrait la remettre en état. Ne serait-ce que pour ne plus voir cette expression de désespoir sur le visage de son ami lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte que l'arc était fêlé sur presque toute sa longueur. Il devait aussi finir de travailler sur cette arme à rayon paralysant pour Natasha. Peut être qu'il pourrait même inclure cette option à sa propre armure.

En réalité, malgré tout ce travail en plus de son devoir de super-héros, Tony aurait pu parfaitement s'en sortir avec une ou deux nuits blanches, s'il n'y avait pas tous ces meetings et conférences. Il détestait les débuts d'année et toutes les réunions auxquelles il se devait d'assister s'il ne voulait pas que le conseil de Stark Industries se décide à jouer en solo. Il devait être présent pour les bilans de l'année passée et les plans pour les années à venir, il devait être présent pour décider des grands projets à mettre en œuvre et, en réalité, il devait surtout être présent pour faire bonne figure.

Pour cette même raison, il devait aussi intenter à quelque gala de charité ou autre soirée de diplomates pompeux et d'héritiers ennuyeux. Il fut un temps où il aimait à se pavaner lors de ces soirées mais ce n'était plus autant le cas aujourd'hui. Les sourires forcés, les discussions stéréotypées, tout cela lui donnait envie de vomir.

Et puis, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait besoin de soigner son image. Il était Iron Man, bon sang ! Qui pouvait bien se soucier de la cravate qu'il portait avec tel ou tel costume. Tout le monde apparemment. Ce qui menait à un autre problème, les conférences de presse. Bien sûr, il pouvait refuser les demandes incessantes des journalistes mais que ce soit pour sa compagnie ou pour les avengers qu'il représentait, il se devait là aussi de jouer le jeu de temps en temps. Et ce jeu, il l'aimait oui. Renvoyer leurs questions aux journalistes comme un boomerang hérissé de piques, sourire aux caméras, signer les autographes. Il aimait être au cœur de l'attention, il ne pouvait pas le nier. Mais l'attention, ces dernières semaines était devenue étouffante. Il n'avait plus le temps, plus le temps de se reposer, plus le temps de manger, plus le temps de vivre. Et à ce rythme, Tony savait qu'il ne tiendrait plus longtemps.

Tout ce tumulte de début d'année finirait par s'estomper mais il ne resterait probablement rien de Tony Stark pour en profiter.

Il pourrait dire non, s'enfouir sous sa couette jusqu'au lendemain, ignorer les demandes, les appels implorants. Mais il n'était plus cet homme là. Il devait prendre ses responsabilités, tant de personnes comptaient sur lui.

Tony croisa les bras sur son plan de travail encombré, y posant sa tête en espérant faire passer la migraine qui ne le quittait plus. Il avait bien mérité quelques minutes de repos.

Ou pas.

« Monsieur, je suis désolé de vous interrompre mais la conférence de presse sur les avengers commence dans quarante minutes. Vous m'aviez demandé de vous prévenir. » Le ton hésitant du majordome reflétait son inquiétude pour son créateur. « Puis-je vous suggérer de manger quelque chose avant votre départ monsieur, je peux vous préparer un smoothie, cela ne vous fera sans doute pas de mal. »

« Café. » Fut le sel mot que réussit à articuler Tony entre deux grognements de désespoir, levant la tête pour la laisser retomber lourdement entre ses bras.

oOo

En moins de vingt minutes, Tony était lavé, rasé, habillé et poudré. En se regardant dans le miroir, il eut l'impression que la glace lui jouait un remake de la nuit des morts-vivants. Il soupira, ouvrit un tube d'anti cernes qu'il appliqua sous ses yeux avec expérience, mit un peu de fond de teint pour dissimuler au mieux la transparence de sa peau et passa du gel dans ses cheveux.

Une paire de lunettes de soleil à trois-cent dollars et le tour était joué. Tony Stark, le playboy, était près pour les caméras. Enfin, il le serait après avoir avalé un ou deux bols de café bien noir.

oOo

Entendant quelqu'un entrer dans la pièce, Steve leva les yeux de son livre pour observer avec amusement Tony évoluer vers la machine à café, derrière le bar de la cuisine. A en juger par les difficultés qu'il avait à se servir une tasse sans renverser le précieux liquide, il venait surement de se réveiller. Onze heures du matin, ce n'était pas une heure de lever inhabituelle pour Tony, surtout s'il avait eu besoin d'un peu d'aide pour trouver le sommeil. Les lunettes noires qu'il avait sur le nez trahissaient généralement une sacrée gueule de bois lorsque portées à l'intérieur de la tour.

« Besoin d'aide Tony ? » Demanda Steve pour le provoquer gentiment.

Au lieu de lui répondre d'une remarque bien placée, Tony leva les yeux vers le super-soldat, remarquant tout juste la présence de l'homme assit sur le canapé. Il but une gorgée, puis une autre, songeur. Puis il acquiesça doucement de la tête.

« J'aurais bien un service à te demander, Cap. Il y a cette conférence de presse qui commence dans vingt minutes et… »

« Wow, wow ! » Le coupa Steve en se levant de son siège et en dressant ses deux mains devant lui, comme un bouclier. « Je t'arrête tout de suite Tony. Je ne suis pas préparé et tu sais bien que je ne suis pas doué avec les médias. Je ne suis pas comme toi, je n'aime pas particulièrement être ridiculisé devant des millions de personnes. »

A la décharge de Steve, la dernière fois qu'il avait parlé à un journaliste, les magazines people du lendemain affichaient tous des titres comme « Captain America, un amour secret parmi les avengers ? » ou « Le cœur de Captain America n'est plus à prendre ! ». Clint et Tony en avaient rit pendant des semaines. Steve, moins. Tout ça parce qu'il avait voulu expliquer à ce journaliste que les seules personnes qui comptaient pour lui étaient les membres de son équipe, que ses mots s'étaient embrouillés et qu'apparemment, le journaliste en question avait déjà une histoire en tête avant même de lui parler.

« Je sais, Steve mais… » Commença Tony sans avoir, cette fois non plus, le temps de terminer ce qu'il voulait dire.

« Non. Les journalistes, c'est ton domaine. Je ne veux pas avoir à supporter ces bêtises seulement pour que tu puisses aller te recoucher. »

Il ne vit pas le regard blessé de Tony derrière les lunettes noires, il ne vit qu'un haussement d'épaules. Tony quitta la pièce sans un mot et Steve se sentit un peu coupable de ne pas avoir laissé l'autre homme parler mais Tony était doué avec les mots et Steve n'avait pas eu envie de se faire mener par le bout du nez. Pas aujourd'hui.

Il ne vit pas non plus la tasse de café abandonnée sur le comptoir, à peine entamée.

oOo

Happy n'aimait pas du tout ce qu'il voyait dans le rétroviseur. Son patron était bien trop pâle pour son propre bien.

Tony avait laissé sa tête glisser contre la vitre, pas le moins du monde gêné par les vibrations du moteur alors qu'il essayait de se reposer. Ne serait-ce que quelques minutes.

Il avait l'air épuisé et ses joues creuses, à peine dissimulées par le maquillage, étaient inquiétantes. Depuis quand n'avait-il pas dormi ? Ou mangé ? Happy se promis d'acheter un ou deux cheeseburgers sur le chemin du retour, le patron avait l'air d'en avoir besoin.

Ces derniers jours avaient été fatiguant même pour Happy. Il avait conduit Tony aux quatre coins de la ville et plus loin encore, il l'avait escorté au milieu de la foule hystérique, des journalistes indiscrets. Alors si lui était fatigué, il n'osait pas imaginer dans quel état était Tony.

D'ailleurs, il n'y avait pas à imaginer grand-chose, il lui suffisait de jeter un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur pour évaluer les dégâts engendrés par le manque de repos.

oOo

Lorsque Bruce entra dans la pièce commune, presque tous les avengers s'y trouvaient déjà. Clint et Steve étaient avachis devant une émission de télé réalité tandis que Natasha, installée à la table, sirotait un café, un livre ouvert posé devant elle.

Bruce sourit du calme qui régnait. Un étranger, coupé du monde et n'ayant pas la télévision, aurait bien du mal à croire que deux des personnes présentes étaient des assassins et que le dernier était un super-soldat qui avait vécu la seconde guerre mondiale. Ils avaient juste l'air de membres d'une même famille, profitant d'un moment de repos bien mérité, ensemble.

« Je prépare un sandwich pour Tony. » Annonça Bruce. « Est-ce que vous voulez quelque chose ? »

« Merci Bruce, ca ira. » Lui répondit Natasha en levant les yeux de son bouquin le temps de lui adresser un sourire. Clint mima la réponse de sa coéquipière d'un geste de la main lancé par-dessus son épaule, les yeux toujours rivés sur l'écran et sur la jeune femme en pleurs qui venait de se faire expliquer sans aucune délicatesse de la part du jury que non, elle ne savait pas chanter.

« Tony n'est pas là, Bruce. Une conférence de presse je crois. » Informa Steve en se retournant pour croiser le regard du scientifique.

« Oh. Est-ce qu'il a mangé quelque chose avant de partir ? » Chercha à savoir Bruce, posant le couteau avec lequel il avait commencé à couper le pain.

« Il est assez grand pour savoir qu'il doit manger s'il a faim, Bruce. » Le taquina gentiment Clint. « Ce n'est pas la peine de veiller sur lui comme une maman poule. »

Le scientifique haussa les épaules, un demi-sourire sur les lèvres, et se passa une main sur la nuque.

« C'est juste que ca fait au moins trois jours qu'il n'a pas mangé avec nous. Il ne monte plus au labo non plus… Je voudrais juste m'assurer que tout va bien. Vous connaissez Tony, s'il est sur un projet important, ça m'étonnerais qu'il prenne le temps de manger. Ou de dormir. »

Trois paires d'yeux se posèrent sur le scientifique qui avait l'air sincèrement inquiet pour son ami. Il fallait bien avouer que Tony boudait rarement le scientifique, montant dans son labo au moins une fois par jour pour travailler ou discuter avec lui. L'inventeur s'était donné pour mission de mettre Bruce à l'aise dans la tour. Et Bruce s'était habitué à la présence constante et parfois un peu agaçante de Tony. Son absence, ces derniers jours, commençait à peser sur son humeur.

« Je l'ai vu avant qu'il ne parte. Il venait de se lever, je pense. » Expliqua Steve. « Avec la gueule de bois. »

Natasha sourit dans son café et Clint émit un petit rire. C'était du Tony tout craché.

Bruce lui, acquiesça en silence, son regard se posant sur le mug rouge et or, emplie de café froid. Il fronça les sourcils mais la voix inhabituellement froide de Jarvis le coupa dans sa réflexion.

« Si je puis me permettre de vous interrompre, messieurs, peut-être aimeriez-vous assister à la conférence de presse que monsieur tient en votre nom. »

Le ton sec de Jarvis les surpris tous. Peut être n'appréciait-il pas la façon dont ils se moquaient de son créateur.

« Une conférence sur les avengers ? Je ne savais pas qu'il devait y en avoir une. » Bruce était surpris que Tony ne l'ai pas prévenu. Après tout cela les concernait tous. Sans doute n'avait-il pas voulu le déranger pour si peu…

« En effet, docteur Banner. » Le ton de Jarvis était plus doux à présent et Bruce se demanda si c'était parce qu'il s'adressait à lui en particulier.

A l'écran, l'émission de télé réalité disparut pour laisser place à la conférence de presse qui devait sans doute être retransmise par des dizaines de chaînes différentes. Elle avait déjà commencé et Bruce se rapprocha pour mieux voir, posant ses mains sur le dossier du canapé sur lequel étaient installés Clint et Steve.

Natasha, elle aussi, redirigea toute son attention vers la télévision et vers Tony qui maîtrisait, comme à son habitude, toutes les questions posées par les journalistes.

oOo

« Miss Morris. » Tony désigna la journaliste d'un geste assuré, l'autorisant à poser sa question, les autres reporters attendant leur tour en silence.

« Monsieur Stark, personne ne vous imaginait faire un jour partie d'une équipe ou répondre à des ordres. Est-ce qu'on peut en conclure que Tony Stark a... grandi ? »

Tony fit un pas sur le coté, s'écartant du pupitre. Il écarta les bras et tourna sur lui-même, s'arrêtant face à la foule, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

« Je ne sais pas. Vous avez l'impression que j'ai grandi ? Non pas qu'un centimètre ou deux de plus m'ennuierait. »

Les journalistes se permirent quelques gloussements polis mais Tony savait bien que sa répartie était aujourd'hui était loin d'être au top. Il retourna derrière le micro sans se départir de son sourire, agrippant le pupitre pour s'empêcher de vaciller. Il ne pouvait pas laisser ces gens voir la moindre faiblesse.

« Et puis soyons sérieux, qui me donne des ordres ? Personne ne me donne des ordres. »

« Captain America est bien le leader des Avengers ? » Chercha à confirmer la journaliste.

« Eh bien il faut bien que quelqu'un fasse le sale boulot, je suppose. »

Tony voulu rajouter quelque chose, faire une plaisanterie, n'importe quoi mais la vague de nausée le pris par surprise. Il ravala la bile de justesse, serrant le pupitre jusqu'à ce que les articulations de ses doigts deviennent blanches.

oOo

« Il y a quelque chose qui cloche. » Bruce se rapprocha de l'écran s'accroupissant pour mieux voir l'image. Les épaules de Tony étaient affaissées, ses muscles tendus et Bruce crut même déceler une grimace de douleur. Peut être qu'il l'avait imaginée mais même si c'était le cas, Il était évident que Tony n'allait pas bien.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? » Demanda Clint. Il était vrai que Tony n'avait pas l'air d'être au mieux de sa forme mais Steve avait bien dit qu'il avait la gueule de bois. Non?

L'archer se rapprocha tout de même de l'écran.

oOo

Tony essaya de se ressaisir, de faire bonne figure. Même s'il savait que cela ne rimait probablement à rien.

« Oui. Captain America... J'avais voté pour Hulk mais la démocratie, tout ça... Il a quand même beaucoup plus de charisme que le capitaine. Et il est vert. Le vert c'est... » Tony bégaya ses derniers mots, incapable de se souvenir de ce qu'il voulait dire. Il transpirait abondamment, la pellicule de sueur lui glaçant la peau. Il savait reconnaître les symptômes d'un malaise, il ne pouvait pas rester là.

Les journalistes n'étaient pas aveugles, ni idiots. Enfin, pas complètement. Tony ne faisant plus rien pour réguler le flux de questions, celles-ci commencèrent à fuser de toutes parts, dans un brouhaha insupportable.

Tony poussa sur ses bras, se redressant pour s'écarter du pupitre. C'était trop tard. Sa vue se parsema de tâches noires et il sut qu'il ne pourrait pas faire un pas de plus.

oOo

Les avengers observèrent impuissants le corps de leur ami s'effondrer comme une marionnette sans vie.

Les flashs des photographes explosèrent à l'écran comme un millier de bombes aveuglantes. Certains tentèrent de s'approcher de l'estrade plantée sur la grande place, arrêtés de justesse par la sécurité.

oOo

Tony ne perdit conscience que quelques secondes et bien qu'il se demanda un instant ce qu'il faisait par terre, il fut tout de même rassuré de constater que ses lunettes de soleil étaient toujours à leur place. Son masque tenait toujours. Il ne voulait pas que les caméras soient témoins du regard perdu qu'il devait arborer en cet instant.

Les flashs des appareils photo l'éblouissaient, le déstabilisant et réveillant une nouvelle vague de nausée.

Il ne se sentait pas bien, pas bien du tout. Le bruit, les lumières. Il regrettait presque de ne pas être inconscient.

Une ombre salvatrice vint se placer entre lui et les journalistes, le protégeant des flashs, le protégeant du regard du monde.

« Monsieur ? » Murmura la voix, à peine audible au milieu de tout ce bruit. « Tony ? »

« Happy ? » Tony attrapa le bras de son garde du corps et Happy comprit immédiatement le geste, attrapant son patron sous les bras pour le soulever.

Tony réussit à réunir le peu de forces qui lui restaient pour mettre un pied devant l'autre et empêcher Happy de porter tout son poids. Il ne voulait pas avoir l'air aussi dépendant, aussi... lamentable. C'était sans doute trop tard mais le jour où Tony Stark n'essaierait plus d'être son incroyable personne n'était pas prêt d'arriver. Enfin, pour être honnête, si Happy n'était pas là pour le soutenir, un bras passé autour de sa taille, il serait sans doute en train de prolonger son tête à tête avec le plancher.

oOo

Bruce se leva brusquement, tournant le dos à la télévision. Il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Une fois, deux fois. Il sentait la tension autour de lui et cela n'arrangeait en rien celle qui lui tordait les entrailles.

« Je ne comprend pas. » Entendit-il Steve dire. « Est-ce qu'il est malade ? »

« Non... Il a juste l'air...Épuisé » Remarqua Clint, clairement perturbé par ce qu'il venait de voir. Comme eux tous. « Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'a rien dit ? Il aurait pu demander de l'aide. »

Bruce, les sens exacerbés par la dangereuse proximité du Hulk perçut le malaise qui s'emparait de l'un d'entre eux. Il ouvrit les yeux et les posa sur Steve qui avait considérablement blanchi.

« Steve ? »

Le super-soldat baissa les yeux. Il avait l'air...honteux.

« Steve ? » Demanda à nouveau Bruce, un peu plus fermement.

Personne n'était assez idiot pour jouer avec ses nerfs lorsqu'il était dans cet état, si proche de l'implosion.

« Il me l'a demandé. » Murmura Steve, à peine audible. « Il m'a demandé de prendre sa place... Pour la conférence. Mais je ne pensais pas. Je ne pensais pas que... »

« Tu pensais qu'il avait la gueule de bois et tu voulais qu'il réfléchisse à ses actions plutôt que de se reposer sur les autres après coup. » Constata froidement Natasha, son regard glacial posé sur le leader de l'équipe.

Bruce en eut presque de la peine pour Steve. Presque.

« Je suis désolé. » Pour sa défense, le super-soldat avait l'air de se sentir vraiment coupable, son visage oscillant entre celui du petit garçon pris en faute et celui du bébé labrador auquel on vient de donner un coup de pied.

oOo

"Jarvis, depuis quand Tony n'a t-il pas dormi?" Demanda Bruce.

"Monsieur s'est réveillé à huit heures trente deux ce matin après huit minutes et vingt trois secondes de repos. Approximativement."

"Non, Jarvis. Je veux dire... Depuis quand n'a t-il pas dormi, vraiment dormi? Plus de cinq heures d'affilées." Bruce savait très bien que la précision n'était pas nécessaire et que Jarvis avait compris ce qu'il lui demandait. L'intelligence artificielle cherchait sans doute à illustrer un point et à leur prouver qu'il était le seul dans cette tour à ce soucier du bien être de son créateur.

"Depuis huit jours et six heures, monsieur."

Clint et Steve manquèrent de s'étrangler. Natasha se contenta de fixer le mur. Elle n'avait rien vu. Pourquoi n'avait elle rien vu?

Bruce se contenta de hocher la tête, rongé par la culpabilité.

"Comment est-ce qu'il a pu tenir aussi longtemps? C'est... inhumain." Réagit finalement Clint, aussi impressionné qu'horrifié par ce que venait de leur apprendre Jarvis.

oOo

Bruce, Natasha, Clint et Steve fixaient avec effroi le planning surchargé que le majordome virtuel avait affiché au mur à leur demande. Bien entendu, Tony n'avait pas de planning, il savait ce qu'il avait à faire et n'avait pas besoin qu'on le lui rappelle. Jarvis l'avait établi seulement pour aider les autres avengers à réaliser la charge de travail qui pesait sur les épaules de son créateur.

"Je ne pensais pas qu'il travaillait autant pour Stark Industries." Commenta Clint. "Il n'a pas d'employés pour ça?"

"Depuis que Stark Industries ne produit plus d'armes, les bénéfices ne suffisent plus à couvrir les pertes engendrées par le changement d'activité. Le travail de monsieur sur les énergies propres coûte bien plus qu'il ne rapporte et monsieur doit donc constamment trouver de nouvelles idées à soumettre au conseil d'administration et aux ingénieurs de Stark Industries. La vente d'armes représentait quatre-vingt six pour cent du chiffre d'affaire, il faudra plusieurs années pour que le déficit soit comblé. Chaque début d'année, monsieur doit travailler bien plus dur afin de programmer les activités de Stark Industries. Il souhaite aussi mettre un terme à ses derniers contrats avec le gouvernement américain, il doit donc fournir à l'armée ce qu'elle attend de lui. Monsieur n'a pas d'autre choix s'il souhaite protéger les milliers d'emplois liés à Stark Industries et maintenir l'entreprise à son niveau de concurrence."

"Ce robot, c'est un projet pour l'armée?" Voulu savoir Natasha, désignant une ligne du planning. Tony passait apparemment un grand nombre d'heures sur sa conception.

"Entre autres, oui." Confirma Jarvis. "Monsieur travaille aussi sur le développement de nouveaux gilets pare-balles qu'il souhaite ensuite adapter à chacun de vos uniformes."

"Il ne devrait pas se soucier de nous!" S'emporta Steve. "Rayon paralysant pour Nat, flèches plus légères pour Clint, machine à café..." Lut t-il à haute voix, le désespoir étant évident dans sa voix.

"Ce n'est pas aussi simple." Le coupa Bruce. "Le cerveau de Tony ne fonctionne pas de cette façon. S'il a une idée, il ne peut pas la mettre de coté et l'oublier jusqu'à ce qu'il ait le temps de se pencher dessus. Il est tout le temps en ébullition. Manger, dormir... Ca passe après."

"Ca doit être... épuisant." Constata Steve, penaud. Il commençait à comprendre un peu mieux le comportement souvent excessif de leur milliardaire. "Est-ce qu'on peut faire quelque chose? Pour l'aider? Je pourrais m'occuper des conférences de presse…"

"Il y a bien cette apparition qu'il devait faire lors du discours du maire." Approuva Bruce. "Pour ma part, je vais essayer de l'assister sur ses projets SI. Je ne suis pas ingénieur mais je dois pouvoir aider. Si Tony le veut bien."

"Je parlerais à Fury." Intervint Natasha. "Qu'il arrête de solliciter Tony."

"Je viendrais avec toi, au cas où il aurait quelque chose à y redire." Dit Clint, les bras croisés sur son torse. "Jarvis, est-ce que tu peux nous aider à prioriser son agenda? il y a bien quelques réunions que l'on peut supprimer."

"Où auxquelles Natalie Rushman pourrait assister au nom de Tony." Rajouta Natasha. Aux regards curieux de ses coéquipiers, elle expliqua : "Natalie Rushman était mon alias lorsque je travaillais sous couverture pour Stark. J'ai eu l'occasion d'assister à plusieurs réunions du conseil d'administration avec Pepper et je peux vous dire que ce n'est vraiment pas passionnant."

"Je suggère que le capitaine Rogers remplace monsieur lors du gala de charité organisé par la fondation Maria Stark à la fin du mois." Intervint Jarvis.

oOo

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, le planning affiché au mur commençait enfin à ressembler à quelque chose d'humain. Natasha et Steve avaient réussi à trouver quelques réunions et apparitions publiques lors desquelles ils pouvaient remplacer Tony. pas autant que ce qu'ils auraient souhaité mais c'était déjà ça.

"Monsieur Stark vient d'arriver." Informa Jarvis.

Sans que cela ne lui soit demandé, sans aucun doute pour aiguiser les culpabilités, Jarvis fit apparaître la vidéo de surveillance du garage privé de Tony sur la télévision.

Maintenant que Tony n'avait pus à se soucier de faire bonne figure devant les caméras, il paraissait encore plus mal au point. Happy soutenait la plus grande partie de son poids et mettre un pied devant l'autre semblait être devenue une tâche des plus ardues. D'un bras, Happy soutenait la taille de Tony. De sa main libre, il lui tenait le coude pour lui apporter un semblant d'équilibre. Il était évident, à son pas hésitant, que les yeux de Tony, sous ses lunettes noires, étaient fermés.

"Arrête l'ascenseur à notre étage s'il te plaît Jarvis." Intima Bruce, conscient que Happy allait mener Tony directement à sa chambre. L'intelligence artificielle ne confirma pas l'ordre et Bruce se sentit obligé de rajouter : "S'il te plaît, Jarvis. Je veux juste m'assurer qu'il va bien."

Quelques secondes plus tard l'ascenseur s'ouvrit sur un Tony à peine conscient, affalé contre le mur de métal et sur Happy qui essayait tant bien que mal d'empêcher son patron de vaciller.

Voyant les avengers regroupés devant la porte de l'ascenseur, Happy se plaça devant Tony, sans savoir vraiment de quoi il voulait le protéger. Ces gens étaient ses amis, non? Des amis qui vivaient sous son toit et qui, malgré tout, n'avaient pas pris la peine de s'inquiéter, pas pris la peine de voir les signes… Happy ne fit pourtant aucun commentaire lorsque Bruce entra dans la cabine de métal, empêchant d'un regard ses compagnons de le suivre.

Les portes se refermèrent sur des regards emplis de culpabilité et d'inquiétude et le cœur de Happy se délesta d'un peu de son ressentiment.

Bruce ne dit pas un mot alors que l'ascenseur montait vers l'étage de Tony et pas une fois son regard ne se posa sur son ami avant qu'ils n'atteignent leur destination. Le Hulk était toujours là, en colère et avide de vengeance envers tous ceux qui avaient fait du mal à Tony. Bruce y compris. Il devait reprendre le contrôle, inspirer, expirer et se concentrer sur ce qu'il avait à faire sans laisser ses émotions le submerger.

Lorsque l'ascenseur s'arrêta devant la chambre de Tony, Bruce et Happy passèrent chacun un bras autour de sa taille pour le mener jusqu'à son lit, le milliardaire dormant littéralement debout et ne semblant pas conscient de ce qui se passait autour de lui. C'est pour cela que lorsqu'ils assirent Tony sur le matelas pour l'aider à enlever ses chaussures, ils furent tous les deux surpris de la force avec laquelle le génie les repoussa.

Ignorant complètement ses deux compagnons silencieux, Tony entreprit de retirer chaussures, chaussettes et chemise avant de se laisser aller contre le matelas. Il ne pris ni la peine de se glisser sous les draps ni celle d'enlever ses lunettes de soleil et ferma les yeux. il ne voulait pas penser à quoi que ce soit. pas maintenant. Il voulait juste dormir une heure ou deux, le temps de récupérer avant de se remettre au travail. IL avait tellement à faire… Non. S'il commençait à penser à tous les projets qui l'attendaient, il ne pourrait pas se reposer. Son cerveau allait recommencer à tourner à pleine allure et son corps serait obligé de suivre. Non, il ne devait pas penser. Seulement accueillir les ténèbres enivrantes du sommeil. Oui. Il était si fatigué…

Il sentit la chaleur d'une couverture sur son corps tremblant. Il n'avait pas réalisé jusqu'à maintenant à quel point il avait froid. Il attrapa les bords de la couverture, se recroquevillant autour de la chaleur bienvenue.

Une main retira délicatement ses lunettes, lui ôtant sa dernière protection, offrant sa vulnérabilité à la cruauté du monde.

Cela n'avait plus d'importance. il voulait juste dormir. Dormir. Dormir…

Bruce déposa les lunettes noires sur la table de chevet avant de s'asseoir sur le lit. Tony était aussi pâle que la mort, les cernes profondes et noires sous ses yeux n'arrangeant en rien cette impression. Il tremblait sous la couverture que lui avait donné Happy, malgré la chaleur de la pièce. Bruce posa doucement sa main sur le front de son ami endormi pour confirmer ses soupçons. Il était brûlant. Tony avait poussé son corps jusqu'à sa limite et en payait les conséquences.

Il allait lui falloir bien plus que quelques heures de repos pour récupérer. Mais tout allait s'arranger. Oui, tout allait s'arranger.

**FIN **

**Ou pas mais cela dépendra de ma muse, de ma volonté de torturer où non Tony, du nombre de chapitres que comportera ma fic "Anthony Edward Stark" et des autres fics que j'aimerais écrire **** Oui, oui, tout ça ^^ **

**Alors, verdict? Autant le début a été assez facile à écrire, autant la fin à partir du retour de Tony a été un vrai casse tête. Ca ne parait pourtant pas compliqué comme ça… **


End file.
